Darlene: The Perfect Daughter
by TheOlderBrat
Summary: You have to read to find out. Roseanne. Placed beacuse there is no category for Roseanne. This story is about true romance.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Darlene The Perfect Daughter

Written By: Stephanie M Jordan

Copyrighted: 2006 - 2007

Dedication: I dedicate this book to my cousin which is dead now because she inspired me to write and to be myself, and I also dedicate this book to my Hero and Lil Sis, Brittany Sanner, because she is always their for me when I need her and even when I am down she always knows how to make someone happy inside that's why I have to very special people in my life I love them so much that love can't even top anything else because family, sisters, and friends come first in my life, and work comes second.


	2. Chapter 2

Family Description

The Healy Family

David Healy - 22 (as the Dad)

Darlene Healy - 22 (as the Mom)

Alison Healy - 12 (as the older daughter)

Megan Healy - 8 (as one of the twins)

Nicole Healy - 8 (as one of the twins)

Alyssa Healy - 3 (as one of the triplets)

Melissa Healy - 3 (as one of the triplets)

Madison Healy - 3 (as one of the triplets)

Elizabeth Healy - 1 day old (as the baby)

The Jobs

Darlene's Job - Doctor, Accountant, Data Entry, Teacher, and a Dentist.

David's Job - Doctor, Accountant, Data Entry, and a Dentist.

The House Description

15 Rooms, 5 Floors

every room as a TV, DVD Player, VCR, every Nintendo System, and every game, own computer with internet, Laptop with internet, own phone line, all the kids have cell phones except the triplets and the baby, walk-in-closets, own bathroom.

Every indoor sport with inground pool, above ground pool, wave pool, a baby pool, two hot tubs, Shauna, steam room, and a bar.

Every outdoor sport with inground pool, above ground pool, wave pool, baby pool, two hot tubes, Shauna, steam room, and a bar. On the side of the house a playground.

The Plot

David & Darlene Healy + Children - live in Vermont and go to Maple Valley School District.

Dan & Roseanne Connor + DJ and Jerry - live in Lanford, Illinois they go to Lanford High school, and Lanford Elementary.

Mark & Becky Healy - live in Detroit Michigan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

A Day In The Life Of A Teenager

Once upon a time their live a little girl named Darlene she was a nice little girl who always did what her parents said but one day her older sister came along and her name is Becky and Darlene saw her making out with her boyfriend Mark. Darlene went and told her mother she went in and said hmmm ( WHAT DO YOU TO THINK YOU ARE DOING) Becky answered making out. Roseanne turned around and said to Darlene good job you're the perfect daughter I always wanted, Darlene was always the perfect daughter and when Darlene got a boyfriend it was Becky's boyfriend Mark's baby brother David and Darlene were perfect for each other because they both like to draw and write dirtying comic books.

Darlene and David both were seniors in high school and they both graduated in the top 5 of their class. David and Darlene both got accepted to Yale University. Darlene is study to be a Doctor, Accountant, Data Entry, Teacher, and a Dentist. David is studying to be a Doctor, Accountant, Data Entry, and a Data Entry. It was (Spring Break You All Know What That Means) Darlene and David rented a hotel for the weekend, Darlene, and David got on the bed turned the lights out and they got the suite room David went into the bathroom filled the tub with water and bubbles and he said Darlene come here and she said ok I'm coming and when they both were un the bathroom David locked the door and he proposed to Darlene and she said (YES). David took off his clothes and Darlene did to and David got on the bottom of the tub, and Darlene got on top of David and they started making out. Then David carried Darlene to the bed and laid her down gently, then David turned all the lights off in the room and then locked the door and got on top of Darlene and they had sex all night and David said to Darlene you are going to make a beautiful and sexy wife. Then Darlene said to David you are going to make a beautiful and sexy husband.

Only after 4 years of college David, and Darlene graduated from University of Yale with their Degrees. Darlene and David both went back to Darlene's house and Roseanne saw Darlene's finger and Darlene said David Proposed to me last night, and I said (YES) and Roseanne said your only 22 years and David is only 22 years old also and Darlene just found out that she has to work in Vermont and David was happy, and David also found out he had to work in Vermont to. Darlene said but how am I going to tell my mom that I am going to Vermont so they planned the wedding in a church around Christmas Time.

And the next day Darlene, and David were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast and Dan walked into the kitchen and said good morning what are you two going to do today and then Dan left for work. Then Roseanne came in and said good morning you two. She's like what are you two going to do today they said I don't know and Darlene and David both went into the living room and started planning the wedding, Darlene said I am going to start on the invitations and David said I am going to work on my best-man, ring bear, and ushers, and they both said that's a good idea Roseanne walked in and said having fun planning your wedding Darlene and David said it is a lot of fun. Darlene picked Crystal's little girl as the flower girl, Aunt Jackie as the brides maid, Crystal as the brides maid, and Becky as the maid of honor. David picked Jerry as the ring bearer, ushers are DJ, Lawny, Fred, and Mark as the best man, and of course Dan to walk Darlene down the aisle and of course Dan will put Darlene's veil up and shake David's hand, join Darlene's hand and David's together and then they turn toward the priest and start the ceremony. David and Darlene wrote their own vows, Roseanne and Dan both walked in and said hey how is it going with the planning they said it's coming along real good Darlene's like mom can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute mom your not going to be in the wedding I called people like Crystal's little girl, Becky, Aunt Jackie, and Crystal is in it to and David walked in and said (Sorry Mrs. Connor) let's go Darlene we got to go finish the invitations for the wedding ok David I'm coming hey Becky did you get my message that you are going to be my maid of honor in the wedding (Becky Was So Excited.)

It was 3 months later Darlene took Becky, Aunt Jackie, Crystal, and Crystal's little girl, to look at bride maids gowns, and wedding dresses, the brides maid/honor dresses are emerald green with no straps and a zipper going up the back, the flower girl got a beautiful white dress tank tops straps like beads all over the dress, and the brides dress was 60 layers strapless zippered a lot of diamonds, and beads were on the dress and the veil was like a princess crown and the veil was all long sparkle, and they also found very high heel shoes to wear. So David took DJ, Lawny, Mark, Fred, and Dan all tuxedo shopping. So afterwards David and Darlene picked the food and desserts they were going to serve at their wedding reception, and Roseanne said Darlene you and David got a lot of jobs (Darlene's like yeah I know) isn't that great David and I are going to be the richest people in the world David is a Doctor, Accountant, Data Entry, and a Dentist, and Darlene is a Doctor, Accountant, Data entry, and a Dentist.

We are going to have the best kids in the world, four weeks before David and Darlene's wedding the whole family went to Disney World, Dan, Roseanne, DJ, Jerry, Becky, Mark Healy, Aunt Jackie, Andy, David, Darlene, and Grandma Beverly were all sitting in first class, when they arrived in Disney World David and Darlene unpacked their suitcases, then they watched TV together. Darlene called the whole family and said let's go to the park so they all got ready in under 20 minutes, Darlene was so happy because David and Darlene got to watch Andy, and Jerry at the park. Roseanne and Jackie said fine I know I can trust you and David with Jerry, and Andy, Darlene carried Jerry around, and David carried Andy they walked around putting Andy, and Jerry on a little kiddy ride and then they got back to the rest of the family, then David and Darlene was like we put Andy, and Jerry on a little kiddy ride and they loved it they rode the miniature airplane.

David asked them are you having fun and then they all went back to the hotel, Darlene went in and took a shower and so did David. Darlene was in and out then David was in and out so they both got into bed and they started having (SEX) and on their door they put a (DO NOT DISTURB SIGN) on the outside of their room and Roseanne was a room right in front of them. Roseanne unlocked her other door and knocked and she kept on knocking for about 10 minutes until David and Darlene put their robes on and answered the door she was knocking, they both stared right at Roseanne and they said "HELLO" Roseanne, Darlene's like "PLEASE LEAVE US ALONE" for now. Roseanne said to Dan I bet I know what David and Darlene are up to their having "SEX". Dan said how do you know you are not in their "HOTEL ROOM" well I just have a feeling their doing it and Dan said what are you doing now I am trying to hear if they are breathing and if they are breathing hard I will be right they are having sex, Dan knocked on the door so David and Darlene put their robes on and answered the door they said HELLO Dan and Dan said Roseanne wants to know if you two are having sex Darlene said no we I wouldn't do that until we are married, Dan said see Roseanne Darlene is the "PERFECT DAUGHTER" after all she is "BETTER THEN BECKY". Then the next day they all got up and went to the park for about 5 hours then went back to the hotel and swim for about the rest of the day. David left the pool and so did Darlene they went back to their room to take a shower so they won't smell like the pool chemicals for when they go out for dinner that night.

The next day they all went home after a week in Florida and Roseanne said did everyone have fun this past week and they said yes. So David and Darlene got back to planning their wedding they were almost done planning the wedding until "BIG MOUTH ROSEANNE" walked in and said are you done planning your wedding they both said almost then they ate dinner then David and Darlene got back to finish planning their wedding and they got done in a half an hour.


End file.
